criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring Forth the Light/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of The Conductor now! Sonia: Alright everyone, he has to be here! Josiah: Where is he? I thought for sure he'd- Black Market Soldiers: HALT! Isabel: Huh? Black market soldiers? But what are they doing here, its almost like they- Dustin: Expected you were coming? Of course, I did anyways. But I enjoyed our little game, surprised its managed to go on for this long. Dustin: Though I must say, I never thought you'd live to see who I really am. Giovanni: You think that Mr. Snyder, but we know would uncover your true identity one day! Giovanni: Killing our friend Angelica Calderon was your undoing, Conductor! Dustin: No far from it, that was just me being reckless. It'd been some time since I killed someone myself, I got sloppy. Isabel: So why? Why kill Angelica, why kill anyone, why all of this? Dustin: What else you idiot? Money! Dustin: But this isn't just some dumb plot about the few obtaining it, this is meant to be the distribution of money to everyone around the world. Dustin: What Lucian did was essentially a demonstration of what governments are doing worldwide. He showed that they live off people suffering, they know the importance of money. Dustin: So I sought to fix it, and create a black market empire to distribute money to those suffering without it. They all know money is more important than life itself, without it we'd be nothing! Dustin: Money makes the world go 'round, money keeps people in power, money is the only way to be happy. Zoya: And what? You'd kill people just to make more money? Dustin: People like Angelica had no vision, despite our intentions there still exist people who would report our actions. Annabel: You financed gangs, created a mind altering drug, moved guns, stole all sorts of valuable items and many more illegal things! Dustin: It was the best way to make fast money, we had no choice! Luke: You always have a choice! You shouldn't have put people below finances. You can never really replace a person. Dustin: Men, women, children, it doesn't matter. Kill one, there's millions more like them. And we can always make more, just like any other commodity. Sonia: YOU'RE SICK! We're ending this now Dustin Snyder, you're under arrest! Dustin: The hell I am, I didn't get this far just to let you undermine almost 20 years of work! I'm not going down, let alone without a fight. Dustin: Soldiers! Kill them all! And bring me 's head for keeps. Black Marker Soldiers: Long live The Conductor! Long live the Black Market! Sonia: This is it, time we end this once and for all! CHARGE!!! Brightest Day (8/8) At The Conductor's Trial... Judge Blackwell: At long last, we meet face to face Conductor... Dustin: The feeling is mutual Blackwell, only I'm disappointed you're not at my mercy. Judge Malone: Funny how things work out, but enough small talk, I think we all know why you're here. But allow us to run down a few of your most well-known. Judge Malone: Financing gangs to take over a district, your insidious organ trade that preyed upon the young, the creation and movement of a deadly psychoactive drug. Judge Blackwell: And those are now just small things compared to the all out war you erupted, creating chaos and anarchy and taking hundreds... no THOUSANDS of innocent lives! Judge Blackwell: And all for what, money? Dustin: Its more than JUST money you fools, its the way of life. No one would ever be in their position without the presence or lack of money. Dustin: So I had to commit crimes to reach our goal, why should I be punished if the ends justify the means? Judge Blackwell: Humans aren't as interchangeable as you deem them Mr. Snyder, every person is unique. And their lives aren't worth throwing away like your money Dustin: Hmph, fine be that way. But I'll just leave you with this. If you think this is the end of my empire then you're sorely mistaken. Dustin: Greed exists indefinitely as history has taught us, and as long as people desire more than what they have, we'll always be here. Dustin: I may fall here, but my empire will never crumble... Judge Malone: Its no empire, the Warrenville Black Market is nothing but a gluttonous beast. Judge Malone: You always want more and more, taking lives and people's valuables, and you never stopped. You just kept going because for you, enough was never enough. Judge Blackwell: Greed may exist in mankind, but for every greedy being, there's at least 10 people who unlike you and your cohorts, are thankful for the things they have in life. Judge Blackwell: They're living, they're breathing, and they know that they'll live their lives the best they can. That's all anyone should ever ask for. Judge Blackwell: And as for you, for the crimes you've committed, as numerous as the stars in the sky... Judge Blackwell: We sentence you to a lifetime in the Black Hole's solitary confinement wing, where you and your ideals will rot away, never to be continued again. Dustin: How disappointing... Dustin: Very well, cling to your 'charitable ideals' and 'goodwill' all you want. It will never do you any good. Dustin: Goodbye people of Warrenville, enjoy your meaningless lives while they last. Judge Blackwell: And above all us, thank you , officers of the Warrenville Police Department, and the volunteer forces who've aided us. You've done this city a proud deed these past few months. Judge Blackwell: This court is adjourned! Bailiff, take him away! Dustin: You fools, you know this isn't how it was supposed to end! YOU NEED ME!!! Dustin: DAMN YOU ! You'll pay for this one day, WITH YOUR LIFE!!! Category:Dialogues